


Bondage

by Garish_Flower



Series: Kinkmas 2019 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), British Singers RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Short & Sweet, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garish_Flower/pseuds/Garish_Flower
Summary: After a series of relentlessly teasing phone calls while Roger is away on tour he finally returns home.
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkmas Prompt #1: Bondage/ Restraints

You struggled to keep your balance as Roger secured the soft straps around your ankles while you knelt on the bed. Your legs were securely spread apart by the hard metal cylinder between them and were spread almost uncomfortably apart, it was just enough to cause your thighs to _almost_ ache. They would typically be sore if you held this stance in any other instance but this time your mind was distracted on other things, like how your core throbbed or how Roger was still clothed while you were completely bare, or how he peppered soft kisses on the backs of your thighs and was getting dangerously close to your dripping core.

He pulled away, causing you to whimper at the loss of warmth and guided your head down onto the mattress. Your hands were pulled through the gap between your legs and your wrists were secured on the spreader bar. You tugged on them and adjusted your stance for optimal comfort before you gave Roger an awkward thumbs up.

Times like this only happened once in a great while, sometimes he would strap you up after he returned from tour to take his time with you, teasing you, and going over every inch of your body that he missed; or sometimes you ended up like this after a particularly long day at the studio filled with arguments and disagreements with the boys that led to him being holed up behind the kit until late at night. Tonight, just so happened to be the first option. Roger had just returned from tour, the last few nights of it had been filled with him sneaking off to take your teasing and tantalizing phone calls “Watch yourself, love.” Roger warned you the night before he returned.

After that you knew you were in for it.

When Roger entered the house, he dropped his bags and shut the door, stalking over to you. The moments leading up to right now had been a frenzy of teeth clanking kisses and grabby hands.

Roger smoothed his hands over the round globes of your ass, and you shivered “You been good for me, lovie?” He asked, his tone soft and kind.

You nodded your head against the bed sheets, “Yes, sir.” You answered obedient as ever.

Roger pulled his hand back and you braced yourself, “I don’t know about that.” He chastised, “’Specially with those last few phone calls.” He gripped your cheeks and spread them apart to get a view of your wet cunt, “Made me late to one of our meetings.” He mumbled.

You shivered with anticipation, “I’m sorry.” You whimpered and tried to lean into him, the muscles on the back of your thighs straining with your movement.

His hand came down and swatted at your hind end and you jumped at the stinging feeling, moaning in response, “Did you touch yourself while I was gone?” his voice was firm, but he never raised it.

You shook your head “N-No” You answered trying to focus while he ground his straining and clothed erection against your core.

Roger pulled back and smacked you harder, “You know what happens when you lie to me,” He warned.

You sobbed, feeling him pull away and a rush of cold air flooding your hot skin, “Yes, I did, I’m sorry. I just missed you so much.” You choked out.

Roger hummed running his hands over the developing red marks on your skin, “I think ten will teach you a lesson, yeah?” He asked, patting you lightly.

“No, I’m sorry, I promise I won’t do it again.” You whined.

“What was that? Eleven? I think that’s a great idea, but,” He licked his lips and kept his hand firmly on the side of your hip, “You know, I don’t like odd numbers so why don’t we make it twelve.” He pulled back and gave you one crisp smack, “If you lose track, I’ll add more so count.” He sounded frustrated at your lack of response.

“One!” You said your back lightly arching against his firm touch.

_Smack_

“Two!” You let out a shaky sob, things had only just begun, and you were already a wreck. As Roger continued to decorate your backside red, your mind began to haze over with a dense fog.

“I didn’t hear you count that one,” Roger’s voice teased, smoothing his hands over the raised and red skin.

“Fuck,” You hissed, back arching against his touch, “E-eight.” Your hands clenched and your fingers dug into the straps that circled your wrist and your toes curled.

Your legs shook and you’re the arousal from your cunt had begun to spread to your thighs. You could hear Roger shuffling around behind you, and you attempted to turn your head but couldn’t due to your restraints. You felt the bed dip behind you from his weight returning and settling behind you, “You’ve been so good for me love, I think eight was enough.” He said rubbing your sides softly, his hands trailing to your core where he teasingly stroked them. Your hips twitched due to the unexpected feeling, “Nice and wet for me.” He hummed and stuck two fingers inside you, curling them against your soft walls and pumping them with a steady rhythm.

You preened against his hands and groaned when you felt him pull his fingers from you, “Please, Rog.” You whimpered.

“Please what?” He asked, you could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Fuck me,” You whimpered, “Please, I want you so bad.” You were begging him at this point. Roger teasingly rubbed himself between your wet folds and you moaned feeling him, silently begging “Please, please, please” You whimpered softly.

Roger finally inserted himself into you and the two of you groaned at the feeling. He remained kneeling and pulled you back onto him by your hips, taking complete control of your immobile body and repeatedly pulling you back against him. He moaned, watching your ass move as it harshly collided with his hips as he remained still.

Your legs shook as you were rocked back and forth against him, Roger’s fingertips digging harshly into the skin of your hips. Roger pulled out momentarily and shifted his position, lifting one leg while continuing to kneel with the other and began harshly rutting into you. His hands came down and smacked your tender ass before he leaned forward and held your head down into the mattress.

You laid there taking it, unable to move and muscles straining against the restraint bar. He pulled your hair, causing your head to turn so you could look at him. You glanced up at Roger, eyes wild with blown pupils “You like it when I use you?” He asked harshly snapping his hips against yours.

You nodded your head, opening your mouth and inviting him to slip a finger into you which he accepted without a second thought. He popped his thumb in your mouth which you greedily sucked on, rubbing your tongue against his finger pads. Roger couldn’t hold back the moan at the sight of you completely fucked out beneath him, hair a mess, face flushed and stained with tears as he continued to fuck you with an unforgiving pace.

Your walls quivered around him, causing him to momentarily slow down, teasing you and prolonging the inevitable “You gonna come for me love?” He asked brushing your hair from your face and firmly grabbing it. You nodded his head which only caused him to yank your hair and a hiss to escape your lips, “Answer me like a good girl,” He warned, “Needy sluts don’t get to come. Are you a needy slut?” He chastised.

A shiver crept up your spine at his demanding tone, “N-no,” Your voice was hoarse and raw, “I’m a good girl.” You answered, some drool dribbling from the corners of your lips due to his thumb still being in your mouth.

“Yeah?” He asked thrusting deep into you, “You’re my good girl.” He groaned, holding his own release back, “Fuck,” He cursed feeling you throb around him once more, “Come on, come on my cock like a good girl.” He said through gritted teeth.

You allowed your release to wash over you, your lips forming an ‘o’ and a writhed, sobbing as he continued to thrust into you. Your legs trembled when you felt Roger come, spurting inside you. He lazily thrust once, twice, and finally a third time before he pulled out of you and spread your cheeks apart to see your mixture of fluids leaking from your cunt. He let out a content sigh before moving to unstrap your wrists from the spreader bar. He helped you re position your weak, jelly like limbs and left you laying on your stomach in a post orgasm induced haze before he returned to ride you of the mess between your legs. Finally, he unstrapped your legs and helped you roll onto your back, pulling you close into his chest “You feeling all right, dear?” He asked kissing your forehead and reaching out for your hand.

You nodded your head and took his hand in your own. Your wrists were rubbed raw and you lightly winced feeling his calloused fingers lightly brushing over them, “I’m good.” You said sighing sleepily, “It was good.” A lazy smile spread across your lips before you glanced up at Roger, “Are you okay?” you asked matching the concerned tone in his voice.

Roger smiled and looked down at your sleepy face and brushed your hair out of the way, “’Course, you were bloody brilliant.” He said, placing a kiss on your temple and slumped under the covers together; he was always so cuddly afterwards and made sure that you were properly cared. You nestled up close to Roger, feeling comfort in the heat that radiated off his body as he held you close and soon let your exhaustion take over.


End file.
